


[VD]饮食半魔

by saltfishnana



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry (Game), M/M, 生子暗示
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltfishnana/pseuds/saltfishnana
Summary: Dante：(*´д`)我还没吃饱！
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 27





	[VD]饮食半魔

**Author's Note:**

> 想看Dante不知道自己怀了食欲暴增被限制食量不得不哥口夺食。  
> 一般来讲结局就是两个人一起变胖吧！

在维吉尔试图阻止但丁继续进食的时候，他已经吃了三只巧克力牛角面包、一碗波罗格尼千层面，一整只 12 吋的伊比利亚火腿披萨，以及一大瓶配着这些食物一起喝下去的朗姆酒。

他列举这些食物并没有别的意思，只是为了告诉他的弟弟。

“你已经吃得够多了。”

“真的吗？”但丁嘬着手指，将另一只手伸向刚刚在微波炉里加热好的苹果泥馅饼，歪着头，看向他的哥哥，“可是我没觉得……我还是很饿！”

维吉尔不得不抢走了他的零食。

但丁高声喊叫：“我的！这些都是我的！”

他看起来很愤怒，牢牢地张开手，像一只护食的狮子，堵在厨房的大门，并且警告他的兄长和伴侣：“如果你也想吃， 那 就自己去买！而不是在这里抢我的东西 ！ ”

维吉尔暗地里叹了口气，他向但丁解释过，他更喜欢充满了魔力的食物，比如恶魔的血肉，不喜欢人类充满了油脂和糖分的食物。

“我又不是你。”他如是解释道。

但丁不解地看着他，很疑惑怎么会有人不喜欢人类的 甜食，简直不可思议 。站在伴侣的角度，他 过去 时常乐意与维吉尔分享他在人间尝试过的所有快乐的事物，能比满足口腹之欲更快乐的只有上床。然而他此时此刻，却异常地排斥着与维吉尔分享他的食物，本能地想要将所有能够收集的资源都揽在怀里。

说着，牙根又开始发痒，他的嘴里自动分泌出了口水。

但丁上上下下地打量着维吉尔， 像是作出了一个平等的让步， 说 道 ：“好吧，我不介意分你一点，除非你能用另一种方式满足我。”

食欲和性欲通常来讲是交替守恒的。

他躺在床上，维吉尔的手掌抚摸着他的肚子，耳边则是他带着喘息的气音。但丁呜咽了一声，身体里的阴茎太粗了，抽插起来又凶又狠，好像直直地顶在他的胃里。他觉得自己被操得有些反胃，不由得反思自己是不是真的吃太多了。

维吉尔咬着他的肩膀，他的弟弟尝起来简直熟透了，像是擦破微皱的表皮就能流淌下甜腻得发烫的汁水。他揉搓着弟弟柔软的肚子，原本结实的小腹上覆盖了一层软腻的脂肪，说道：“你真的该少吃点了……”

“闭嘴！”但丁喝骂道，“唔……！”

维吉尔抓住了他脂肪丰腴的臀肉，肆意地揉搓起来，引得但丁的身体发出快乐的颤抖。他又故意说道：“你的胸又大了——”

“你他妈就不能安静点吗？”莫名的指控令但丁不爽了起来，他将双腿挂在维吉尔的腰上，交叠在背后，将他猛地拉向自己。粗硬的性器又深了几分，他难耐地扭动着腰，声音黏黏糊糊的却还要逞强，“你又好得到哪里去？！”他攀上哥哥的肩膀，没及时修理的指甲又在维吉尔宽厚的脊背上留下了几道抓痕，两个人黏腻的身体交缠得更紧。无谓的报复与抵抗，反而像是搅拌奶油时故意洒点盐突出甜味——只是为了增加情趣而已。

维吉尔拍着弟弟的后背，但丁终于安分了下来，他不再执着地想着厨房的冰箱里还 有多少没有被吃完的食物。他弓着背，被哥哥圈在怀里，一股股带着魔力的浓稠精液被灌进他的身体。

但丁感受到暖洋洋的困意开始在身体里泛滥，他餍足般地小声打着饱嗝，血液被集中到胃里开始消化，快感变成了一下下按摩着头皮的手，他开始犯困，眼皮不住地往下沉。他下意识地揉了揉隆起的肚子，食物和精液带来的饱腹感令他感到被填充般的满足。他嘟哝着“维吉尔我要睡了。”将小腿勾在维吉尔的腿上。

他们面对面平躺在一处，但丁伸出湿漉漉的手指去抚摸维吉尔的脸，从眉框到鼻梁，又慢慢地从脸颊到下巴，最后手指帮兄长黏在额头的头发刮到脑后。

“好像有点吃饱了。”

维吉尔抵着他的额头，情欲与汗水使得但丁散发出一种近乎圆润的光泽，他将被子拉上盖住两个人的身体。但丁在他坚硬的肩头和胸膛里找个不太难受的位置，咂着嘴巴，“还凑合吧。”

但丁很累，仿佛下一刻就能睡着。

维吉尔还开着床头灯，但丁打了个呵欠，把自己埋进被子里，问道：“你能不能把灯关了？”

“好吧。”

咔哒一声，房间里暗了下来。但丁闭上了眼睛，维吉尔的呼吸随着胸膛起伏，是最催眠的安神曲。

“你该试试的……”

“闭嘴，睡觉。”

“好吧好吧，让我想想，明天我想吃薯片，还有黄油曲奇饼，上次尼禄带来的那盒吃完了吗？”

“吃完了。”

“什么？什么时候？！”但丁挣开了被子，在黑暗中盯着他的哥哥，指责道：“你是不是背着我偷偷吃了？！”

“没有。”维吉尔把他按回了被子里，加重了语气，“快睡觉。”

但丁捂着被子翻了个身，“我会找到证据的……”终究抵挡不住越来越沉重的睡意，很快就睡着了，徒留下维吉尔躺在他旁边，弟弟诡异的食欲使他联想到了某个特殊的情况。

于是第二天的时候，他坐在但丁对面，对着正大快朵颐的弟弟问道：“你以前也有过吗？”

“什么？”但丁停下了进食了动作，思索了一会，“不记得了 。”说完，他的嘴里又塞满了面包和熏肉。

维吉尔直白地说道：“你是不是怀孕了？”

但丁下意识地反驳他不可能，可是他的声音还是磕磕绊绊了起来，“我想，也许？有这种可能？”

是不是真的只要验证一下就好了，半魔的身体比人类要方便得多，他们甚至不需要买验孕棒。维吉尔的手抚上弟弟鼓起的肚子，蓝色的魔力欢欣地回应着父亲。

他们之前根本没有往这个方面去想，然而事实被摆在眼前，被忽视的生理状况以及被无数次内射引发的又一次情理之中的意外，男人在床上爽得头皮发麻随口说荤话后不得不付出的代价——但丁又怀孕了。

他甚至还没想好要怎么跟头生子解释他的叔叔就是他的母亲，现在他也不用费尽心思去想理由了。

但丁的表情是一种震惊的麻木，对上了维吉尔理所应当的坦然，也逐渐平静了下来。

嘴角扯出了一个笑意，“我以为我是真的吃多了。”

“他引发了你的本能。”维吉尔试图用恶魔的理论来给自己上一堂缺席已久的魔人生理课，却发现虽然不是第一次当父亲，可是他跟但丁一样，在这件事情上没有什么经验。可他仅仅是握了握手指，问出了他们一直以来回避的问题：“上次你是怎么生下来的？”

“剖出来。”但丁如实回答。他又开始饿了，回忆过去带来的焦虑感让他的胃烧得发慌，他迫切地希望用食物来抚平这种沸腾的情绪。于是他拿起了面前的食物，所有在他目及范围内的食物都被他扫到自己面前。他不去看维吉尔凝如实质的目光，自顾自地开始进食。

这个答案让维吉尔皱起了眉。但丁这种仿佛后遗症一般的反应令他感到了不悦，以及不被承认的担心。“你该控制一下饮食了。”维吉尔这般说道。

但丁“哈”地冷笑了一声，“凭什么？”

“过量的食物不利于胎儿的成长，”维吉尔拖着他的弟弟离开了餐桌，安在沙发上。

失去了食物的但丁显得焦躁不安，他的手指松了又放，牙根发痒。他竖起瞳孔盯着维吉尔的眼睛，呲着牙，发出低吼。在他自己都没有注意到的时候，围绕着他的魔力开始沸腾了起来。

维吉尔凑近了他，问道：“你真的那么需要垃圾食品吗？”

“不，当然不！”但丁的语调被刻意拖得很长，充满了危险的意味，他露出一个笑容，像是打量着满意的猎物。来自兄长的同源魔力宛如刀刃上的蜂蜜，号角里的血酒，伴侣的气息安抚着他，使得他无声无息地落入了孕期虚弱的陷阱，不得不通过食物来获得养分。而他同时又是最接近自己的同类，他们流着相同的血，源源不断的魔力从这具身体里散发出来，仿佛是这个世界上最可口的食物，又危险又致命。

但丁粗暴地扯开维吉尔的衣领，食欲裹挟着狂暴的欲望令他难以再继续忍受。粗糙的舌苔舔弄着兄长赤裸的肩颈皮肤，冷冽的气息充斥着他的鼻腔。但丁吸着鼻子，拉回了一点神志。就听见他的哥哥说道：“你只是心理上依赖人类的食物而已。”

“所以？”

“你需要补充魔力。”

“我生气了。”他咕哝着，毫不犹豫，一口咬下。他从前可没有这个待遇，怀着尼禄的时候维吉尔连渣都不知道飘到了哪里，现在还如此轻描淡写地指责他。孩子的父亲是个混蛋，他只能先问他讨些利息。

维吉尔嘶了一声，将他抱在怀里。等到但丁收起了獠牙，才捏着弟弟的下巴与他接吻。

但丁咬着维吉尔的嘴唇，从血腥味里尝到了一点黄油饼干的甜味。他睁大眼睛，不可置信地说道：“你果然偷吃了！”

“味道还不错。”维吉尔脱下了但丁的裤子，分开他的双腿让他坐在自己的腿上，“总不能浪费。”手指沿着尾椎一路滑进后穴里，撑开红肿的褶皱揉按了起来。

但丁舔着嘴唇微弱地呻吟着。灵活的手指在他的后穴里翻搅，昨晚来不及被肠道吸收的精液混着淫液从后穴里稀稀落落地滴下。他抓着哥哥的肩膀，随着他的动作摇晃着腰。维吉尔的动作很慢，称得上小心，却引发了但丁的不满。他质问兄长这是在干什么？

维吉尔则亲吻着他的嘴角，让他不要那么急躁。趁着他放松下来的时候，将硬挺的性器捅进了滚烫的后穴里。两人都发出一声满足的叹息。但丁的手指收紧又松开，抓皱了哥哥的衬衫。

肚子里又撑又涨，饱腹感不紧不慢地推挤着他的神志。维吉尔的动作并不急切，但丁先是感到热，这个温度不仅仅来自他的体内，还来自抱着他的兄长。又是一阵阵放松。他埋在兄长的颈侧，随着身体的起伏，硬质的发梢刮弄着他的脸。他痒得有些想笑，同样也知道不是好时机，他的哥哥说不定会直接帮他把蛋掏出来结束这荒唐的家庭过家家游戏。

可是当他的手掌搭在哥哥的脸上，偏过他的头。维吉尔顺势给了他一个吻。

在一阵窒息般的快感中，但丁又一口咬住了哥哥的肩膀。要用所有的快与痛，热与 癫狂来咬下他的血肉，从此消化进胃里，成为他和新生命共同的养分。


End file.
